Edilio Escobar
Edilio Escobar is a character from the Gone series. Edilio is a friend of Sam Temple. He is an undocumented immigrant from Honduras but many people mistake him for a Mexican. He's second in command in case anything happens to Sam. Edilio is one of the other secondary characters that is very loyal to Sam. He's probably the most reliable person in the FAYZ, and one of the only people whose loyalty was never questioned. Before the FAYZ, he lived further south down the coast, outside of the FAYZ wall, in a trailer with his family, but went to school in Perdido Beach, so was trapped when the Poof happened. Edilio becomes town marshal, and stays strong througout the Fire, the return of Drake, and the downfall of the Council. By Plague, he's the mayor. Appearances At the beginning of Gone, Sam thinks that he finds Edilio to be potentially interesting. At the end of Gone, it is hinted that Edilio has a crush on Lana Arwen Lazar, who is the "Healer" of the FAYZ, but this is never confirmed. The two seem close for the remainder of that book, but nothing ever really becomes of their relationship and in Hunger, Lana harms Edilio while she is possessed by an evil monster, which puts a damper on their friendship. Soon Lana seems to have a new love interest. Edilio is often "shipped" with Ellen, the fire marshall of the town, by fans of the Gone series, as well as with Lana. But it was revealed in Fear that Edilio's love interest is Roger, who was introduced in Lies. During the course of Plague, Edilio often states how he never wanted to be mayor, and how Astrid had Sam put the job upon him when he found the pressure of being leader too great. He finds Albert to be power hungry, and he becomes, in his own silent way, enraged, when he finds out that he had sent Sam, Dekka, Taylor, and Computer Jack out to find water, because, not only did Albert not tell him how dangerously low the water supply has gotten, but also because Drake/Brittney had escaped, leaving Perdido defenseless against him. At the end of Plague, Edilio follows Sam to Lake Tramonto. Trivia *It is revealed in Fear Edilio Escobar is gay *It is also revealed in Fear that he is in a relationship with "The Artful" Roger *He can speak fluent Spanish *Is believed to be the most normal and reliable person in the FAYZ *He is the one who digs the graves for fallen kids up until the middle of Lies after which he gives it up. It is unknown who now digs the graves or whether he returned to doing it. *He is known handy with tools *He also gets seasick *He is afraid of snakes *Controlled and trained the army for most of Gone through Plague Quotes "In Spanish we say cabeza de turco. It means someone you blame for all your problems." - Gone Category:Perdido Beach side Category:People that are alive in the FAYZ Category:Friendships Category:No Powers Category:Surviors Category:Male people Category:Perdido Beach side Category:Town Council Category:Characters Category:Grave digger Category:Marshal Category:Humans Category:small part charecters